


YTTD/Witch's Heart Crossover AU

by CherriiPeachPop



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Possible Egokoro Nao/Yabusame Reko, Possible Satou Kai/Shinogi Keiji, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Warnings May Change, Yandere, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriiPeachPop/pseuds/CherriiPeachPop
Summary: These are some headcanons for a crossover I'm working on! WARNING: May contain dark themes.





	1. Main Timeline (Worldbuilding)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I decided to edit my AU story because I didn't like how cluttered it was. I also wanted to update them with the new ideas I had that I personally liked more. I felt that it would be better to edit my current works instead of making new ones with the same concept. Hopefully this will work out well!  
As always, this story's rating may change to Explicit and more tags and warnings could be added as time goes by, so please only view if you're 18+ and are okay with such content. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I updated this story (And some of my other stories) for a third time, and changed the tags again, but that's because I thought of new ideas I really liked for them and I decided to just focus on the worldbuilding for potential RP purposes. I realized that I actually prefer seeing how stories play out that way than having to think of /everything/ myself, though I do want to put in as much effort as I can into them.

In my AU the characters from both Witch’s Heart and Your Turn to Die get trapped in the same situation, and must find a way to escape while discovering the reason why the mysterious organization brought them there.

The AU takes place in the Facility, with the Human Side characters from Witch’s Heart also becoming participants. It is trapped within the same dimension or barrier as the Mansion, so monsters appear at night and Fantasy Spaces can be accessed as well.

The setting is a fictional country or island near Eurasia (Especially Japan), where both the Mansion and Facility are in.

The prologue shows Claire having a dream of her childhood with her close friend. After that she explores a mountain and then enters the Mansion with a few others, which is filled with monsters. They all soon fall unconscious and wake up in the facility with everyone else.

By helping various demons with side quests, the group finds clues to solve many puzzles along with discovering other secrets.

** _\- Spoilers Below!! -_   
**

When I mention Sou in my self ship, I mean Shin, not Midori. 

Claire is an important subject to AsuNaro, because she possesses the Witch’s Heart. In addition to working on dolls and AIs to make replicas of people, the organization is also dedicated to researching the Witch’s Heart legend and demon pacts.

I’m not sure if time loops will be included, but _if_ they are: Every time there is a “Game over” or “Bad ending”, Noel will use Dorothy’s Witch’s Heart to start over from a certain point.

Many of the candidates are adopted or don’t have their real parents, and that’s the same for Claire, Sirius, Wilardo, Ashe, and Noel.

There are also some changes from the WH Bonus Story; Claire doesn’t die around 99999 times, the monsters have appeared from the beginning rather than gradually through each loop, Lime doesn’t get involved in Ashe’s backstory and he believes witches were also responsible for his family’s death, everyone discovers the Witch’s Heart legend on their own without any influence, and the purebred and hater demons may disguise themselves as humans much later on.


	2. Maia (Self Insert/OC)

**Name:** Maia

**Age:** 25 _(24 during the events of the story)_

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Appearance:** Reddish-Pink medium-length hair, green eyes, fair skin, red t-shirt, black + white frilly skirt, black + white tights, black shoes, and two red bows on each side of her hair.

**Alignment:** Good or Neutral

**Birthday:** June 28th (Cancer)

**Height:** Around 5'7"

**Likes:** Sweets, nature, video games, learning, magic

**Dislikes:** Scary things, meat, messes, drama, mean people

**Orientation:** Heterosexual

**Favorite color:** Pink

**Favorite food:** Candy

**Bio:**

Maia originally came from another region, but was always interested in learning about other countries. Wanting to also study different languages, she visits the area the story takes place in since their language is one of the first languages she is studying.

She is shy around strangers, especially when approaching first, but will warm up quickly to those who are friendly to her. Around those she gets to know, she’s very passionate about her interests, especially video games and learning how to cook and bake, though she is just a beginner at it.

She is eager to learn new things and really likes listening to others’ stories, as long as they don’t get too scary or depressing. She’s also fascinated by magic, and wants to know more about it. She is sensitive and her feelings tend to get hurt easily.

While she was relieved to find other people in the facility, she quickly became wary as not everyone seemed friendly. She also doesn’t trust those who don’t trust others. She initially wanted to only introduce herself to certain people _(Namely Keiji and Mr. Mishima)_ but ended up being one of the last few to introduce herself to everyone.  
She tried to appear standoffish and distant, but was clearly distressed and terrified of the killing game, curling up and crying whenever she hears a tragic story. She ultimately comes up with a plan to attempt to cheat the game and have everyone escape, believing that everyone must survive no matter what.


	3. Maia's Side 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential spoilers for both games ahead!

Maia is terrified of the monsters that roam in the facility, but she can fight back using a long weapon such as a sword or staff. When everyone discovers that they’re all trapped, she begins to cry, wondering if they could ever return to their homes. As mentioned, she has a hard time trusting others who wouldn’t trust her, so she tries to keep her distance. But she typically warms up to people who are kind and friendly to her, and will talk to them more often. Being around others helped make being trapped in a monster-filled facility less scary.

She was _very_ determined to have everyone survive. She tried hard to find a way for everyone to escape, willing to cheat or break the games “rules” if she had to. She refused to give up until the first death happens. She was _devastated_ over it, feeling like she was unable to save everyone. She also worries that people voted for Mishima because he seemed “suspicious”.

Over time, she becomes more curious about and/or enjoys spending time with both Sou and Ashe, and starts being even more happy to see them. She develops a small crush on them and doesn't realize it yet.


	4. Fusion/Role-Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a role-swap story, but because the role-swapped characters have traits from both roles, they are also likely fusions. Will contain a few spoilers for Witch's Heart and up to Ch. 2-2 of YTTD below.

**Participants:**

Claire Tsurugi - The main protagonist, Claire with Mai's role.

Sirius Gibson - Has the role of Claire's "best friend."

Noel Satou - Noel with Kai's role.

Ashe Tsukimi - Ashe with Shin's role, temporarily under the name "Matty Hiyori."

Wilardo Adler

Keiji Shinogi

Kazumi Mishima  
  
Reko Yabusame  
  
Nao Egokoro  
  
Gin Ibushi  
  
Kanna Kizuchi  
  
Q-taro Burerberg  
  
Alice Yabusame  
  
Nina Emilie _(My self insert)  
_  
  
**Floor Masters:**  
  
Zizel - She or Rouge takes on Miley's role with the surname "SueMiley."  
  
Rouge - She or Zizel takes on Miley's role with the surname "SueMiley."  
  
Charlotte - Possibly takes on the role of Ranger with the surname "RioRanger" or another antagonist.  
  
Lime TiaSafalin - Lime with Safalin's role.  
  
Nicholas Satou - Nicholas with Gashu's role. However, the "Floor Master" Nicholas is actually a doll.  
  
  
**Setting:**  
  
The AU takes place in the facility, filled with demons (who only appear at night) and trapped in a groundless sky. All floors are accessible throughout the story, and everyone is assigned their bedrooms early on. The bedroom doors have magic symbols preventing monsters from entering. Fantasy spaces can also be accessed through the facility but likely only by Claire.  
  
The country is most likely a fictional island region containing both Eastern and Western elements. It is set in the modern era but may have more old-fashioned things mixed in. I’ll be sure to do research on this to keep things accurate.

**  
Plot:**

The story begins with Claire having a dream of her childhood with a close friend named Patricia. After the prologue she explores a mountain, but it suddenly starts to rain. While seeking shelter she and another person witness some unconscious people, and soon become unconscious themselves. Claire wakes up in a room along with Sirius, where they must complete their “first trial.” Once they do complete it, they end up in the First Floor and meet everyone else. _(I don’t know how to write this part of the story yet.)_

When Claire sees Noel, she notes that he seems familiar, but doesn’t remember why.

Sirius suspects that someone working with those behind their situation could be hiding among the group, but Keiji laughs it off, causing the former to become angry.  
  
The place has many puzzles and by Claire helping various demons with side quests, the group finds clues to solve them along with other secrets. The attractions also include minigames from Witch’s Heart; Flower matching, Tile sliding puzzles, a Higher or Lower card game, and Rock-Paper-Scissors, making 13 attractions in total.


	5. Role-Swap/Fusion AU Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be more spoilers in this chapter, including for Ch. 3 of YTTD and all Witch's Heart stories so far. So you can come back to it later once you finish the other games if you want

Claire is an important player to the game, and the primary subject to the organization. This is mainly because she possesses the Witch’s Heart, a legendary stone which can grant wishes.

The Demon world is shown to have quite advanced technology, possibly linked to demon magic as well. They are developing “dolls”, robotic replicas of the people they captured which also possess AI remarkably close to their personalities, in attempt to make “perfect” copies of them.

I’m not sure if time loops will be included, but _if_ they are: Every time there is a “Game over” or “Bad ending”, Noel will use Dorothy’s Witch’s Heart to start over from a certain point. This is very similar to the AI death game sessions often restarting without any manual input as well.

Ashe deliberately joined the Killing Game because he wanted to grant a wish with the Witch’s Heart. However, when he was told he has a 0% chance of survival and granting his wish, he chooses the name "Matty Hiyori" instead.  
  
Wilardo also wants to grant a wish from the Witch's Heart, but works with the others to try to stop the Killing Game.  
  
Nicholas was an evil man and Noel’s father. He turned his townspeople against witches, and raised his son to become an assassin.  
Although he’s already dead, a doll replica was made of him in the facility using demon technology.  
  
The Floor Masters value negative things since they are contrary to positivity.  
  
During his childhood, Noel was not used to things such as love and friends. When meeting Claire and Sirius, he realizes what affection is like and highly values their friendship.  
  
Ashe hates witches because of his troubled past with the real Matty Hiyori, who betrayed him and killed his family. People seemed to believe the culprit was a witch.


End file.
